youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Strawburry17
Meghan Channing Camarena (born July 17, 1987) is a well known youtuber under the username Strawburry17. Meghan started off making random videos and music videos with her younger brother David (dayviideo) in 2009. Her most viewed video is a music video to "Vanilla Twillight" by Owl City, with approx. 4,300,000 views. After Meghan posted her music video of "I'm A Gummy Bear" large music labels, such as Sony, Universal, Atlantic and Warner approched her to help promote music. Meghan started her channel LifeBurry to post daily blogs in 2010. She presently works for Teen.com alongside Joey Graceffa. Meghan is known for calling her fans "Burries" Like many other YouTubers, Meghan is also well known for her intro and outro. On her main channel, Strawburry17, she starts every video with a title screen that says the title of the video. On her vlogging channel, LifeBurry, she starts every video with "Good morning Burries, its _____" And she says the time of day. Normally it is not morning. (EX. "Good morning Burries, its not morning!" On both channels Meghan end her videos by yelling "Bye". However, she says it as "Bai" Very often, David will ruin the outro by yelling "Bai" in a higher pitch. Friends Meghan's friends mostly consist of youtubers. She has an extremely stong relationship with YouTuber Joey Graceffa. She js is also friends with Catarific and many of the boys from Our 2nd Life. Also Meghan also said she and YouTuber Jimmy Wong (Jimmy Wong), on there twitter that they weren't dating after 2 years of being in an relationship. Meghan had updated everyone in her "Aholaaa!" vlog when her and Jimmy were in Hawaii together and at the end of the vlog she was crying telling everyone. The Amazing Race 22 It was announced that she and fellow YouTuber Joey Graceffa would join the cast of the 22nd season of the show. In their 1st leg they traveled to Motu Mute, Bora Bora, '''French Polynesia '''and in the end of the leg they came in 6th place. In the second episode they were still in Bora Bora, where they ended up in 4th place by the end of the leg. In the 3rd leg they traveled to New Zealand, when arriving at the mat in 5th place, they were told that there will be no rest period and had to continue on to there next destination. In the Techincal 4th leg of the race. they traveled to Indonesia, where by the end of the leg they ended up in 5th place for a second time in a row. At the beginning of the 5th leg it was announced that there was a Blind Double U-Turn sometime in the leg while they were visting Vietnam. Joey & Meghan ended up getting U-Turned by Best Friend team Pam & Winnie. When they found out they were U-Turned, they thought that they were near the end of the pack and thought of only one team that could be behind them. Joey & Meghan ended up U-Turning Married couple Chuck & Wynona. By the end of the leg they ended up in 6th place. During the 6th leg of the race they traveled to Botswana, where they ended up in 4th place. In the 7th leg of the race they stayed in Botswana and by the end of that leg they ended in 5th place. In the 8th leg of the race they traveled to Switerland where they did a "switchback" from season 14 carrying a total of 4, 50 pound wheels of cheese down a hill in the snow. At the end of the leg they got to the mat last, but because Married couple Chuck & Wynona got served a 30 minute penalty for not doing the task correcty, Joey & Meghan were able to continue on in the race. they ended up in 5th place (fourth time getting 5th place in the whole race). In the 9th leg, Joey & Meghan started off last and made their way to Germany. they ended up in 2nd place (Which was their best placement in the race). In the tenth leg they traveled to Scotland. in the begining of the race it was said that their would be another double U-Turn. Joey and Meghan where U-Turned for the second time by Hockey Playing Brothers Bates & Anthony. By the end of the race it came down to two teams, Joey & Meghan and Roller Derby Moms Beth & Mona (who also got U-Turned by Newlywed Couple Max & Katie). Joey & Meghan ended up getting eliminated and ended up in 5th place over all.